You're Safe Now
by LoveLikeElena
Summary: What if Senna and Tonraq had been informed of Korra's kidnapping by Aman? R/R


DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike.  
Enjoy!

A/N: It always bugged me that Senna/Tonraq weren't even made aware of their daughter's kidnapping in Bk1, let alone involved in rescuing her.

"You're Safe Now"

Senna awoke suddenly out of a sound sleep. Sitting up straight, she was aware of a ringing sound in the distance. Realizing it was the phone, she stood and went to answer it. Gazing at the clock, she did a double take. It was around six in the morning. Who would be calling this early?

"Hello?" she asked. Her normally soft voice coming out hoarse due to her exhaustion.

"Senna, it's Tenzin. I'm afraid I have some bad news."

The sound of Korra's airbending master's voice snapped Senna out of her tired state.

"Tenzin, what's going on? Is Korra okay?"

"She's fine now," Tenzin replied.

"What do you mean?" Senna asked.

"She was kidnapped."

Senna's heart skipped a beat at Tenzin's revelation.

"Does Lin know who did it?" Senna asked, even though that wasn't the question foremost on her mind.

"Yes. She wasn't able to apprehend him, but we found Korra. She's resting as comfortably as possible."

"Is she hurt?" Senna questioned just as Tonraq joined her.

"Senna, what's going on?" he asked.

Senna put her hand up and mouthed in a minute to her husband.

"I'm sorry, Tenzin, what did you just say?" Senna returned to the conversation at hand.

"Korra got bruised up pretty good and she has a few cuts. Pema tried to tend to her as best she could, but Korra is stubborn. She was exhausted, which is understandable. There's one other thing. When we found her, she kept mumbling something about blood bending."

Senna gasped. Her hands shook, forcing her to double her grip on the phone at the horrible news.

"There's an injury Pema wasn't able to care for because Korra was in too much pain," Tenzin explained.

"We'll be right there," Senna told him. She choked back a sob as she said, "Let Korra know we love her."

"I will," Tenzin promised. With that, the phone call ended.

Hanging up on her end, Senna turned to face her husband.

"Korra needs us," she reported. She turned and went in the direction of their bedroom. She threw some clothes into a bag and pulled on her parka. She was back in the hallway before Tonraq even had a chance to do the same.

"Senna, honey, what's going on?" Tonraq questioned. He placed a gentle, strong hand on her right shoulder. "Sweetie, you're shaking. Talk to me."

"That was Tenzin," she explained. "Korra was kidnapped. They found her, but she's hurt and she won't let Pema help her."

Tonraq tensed at his wife's words. If he ever found out who had done it, he would make them pay.

"I'll be ready in ten minutes," he told her. Kissing her on the head, he stood and went to pack a bag for himself. As promised, he was back in less than fifteen minutes and the couple left the house. They boarded the next ferry bound for air temple island.

*****

Korra groaned painfully as she rolled on her left side. She opened her eyes a little, the right one still bruised. She saw Jinora sitting near her bed. She managed a small smile for her. She knew the kids were worried about her.

"Korra, it's okay," Jinora assured her. "Do you want me to get my Dad?"

"Please?" Korra whispered.

"Okay," with that, the eleven-year-old left the room.

While Korra waited for Tenzin, she tried to ignore the pain and slight nausea. She was still feeling out of sorts from being blood bended. She still couldn't believe she had gotten away from Aman. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden sound of familiar voices. Straining to hear without sitting up, Korra thought she was hearing things as she realized who was out there. She was proven right when the person entered the room a minute later.

"Korra…oh my little one, I'm so sorry!"

"Mom, wha-what are you doing here?" Korra asked as she felt her mother sit down beside her. She soon felt her hug her gently before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Tenzin called and told your father and me what happened," her mother replied. "He also told us you weren't being really cooperative for Pema."

Korra groaned in frustration.

Senna sighed.

"Little one, will you let me help you?" she squeezed her daughter's hand.

"Uh-huh," Korra replied.

"Good girl. I'll be right back," with that, her mother left the room. She returned a few minutes later carrying a small bag. Setting it on the table, Senna resumed her spot next to her daughter. "I'm gonna warn you,, this might sting."

"Just get it over with," Korra grumbled.

"Hey now," Senna raised her eyebrows, "I know you're hurt and scared. You're allowed to have a little attitude, but please tone it down towards me and your father. We're not the ones who hurt you," she stated sternly.

"Okay," Korra said softly, matching her mother's usual tone perfectly.

"Thank you little one," her mother ran a hand through her hair before starting the healing process. She healed the worst of Korra's bruises first, followed by a few cuts to her left cheek. Once that was taken care of, she went to work on Korra's right eye. This injury proved to be more difficult due to Korra moving a little because of the pain.

"I know little one, I know," her mother soothed. She stopped what she was trying to do and cupped the side of Korra's face in her hand. "I need to touch it if I'm gonna heal it."

"I know," Korra said through gritted teeth.

Senna knew her daughter was in pain, so she didn't scold her this time.

"Senna, is she okay?" Tonraq asked as he entered the room. He rushed to the side of the bed and sat down on Korra's right side. "Princess, what happened?"

Before Korra could answer, Senna spoke up.

"Honey, I need you to hold Korra while I heal her right eye," she explained.

"Okay," Tonraq gently lifted Korra into his arms and secured her in his lap. "There you go, princess," he ran a gentle hand down the left side of her face in an effort to comfort her.

"Mom, it hurts!" Korra whimpered.

"I know, sweetheart," her mother soothed, "hopefully I can heal it. You need to take a deep breath and try to not fight me."

Korra tried to do as her mother said, but it was easier said than done. She managed to relax a little. She tried to stay still as her mother started working again. Finally, ten minutes later, she sighed with relief as the pain seemed to subside a little.

"How does that feel?" her mother asked.

"A little bit better," Korra replied.

"I'm glad. I'm gonna get some ice to bring down the swelling," she turned to her husband. "You can let her go now."

"Okay," Tonraq went to do so, but Korra held tight.

"Can I stay here?" she asked sleepily.

"You don't even have to ask. I love you, princess," he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Daddy," Korra whispered.

Tonraq smiled despite the situation. Korra hadn't called him 'Daddy since she was ten-years-old.

"You're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you again," he held her close while being aware of her injuries. He knew he couldn't protect her from everything. But at times like these, he wanted nothing more than to do that very thing.

"Okay here we go," Senna returned and sat down on the bed. She gently applied the ice pack to Korra's injured eye. She held it there for a good ten minutes while talking gently to Korra to distract her from the pain she was still feeling.

After twenty-minutes or so, Korra turned towards her mother and reached her arms out to her.

"Little one, hold on a second," Senna switched places with Tonraq and helped Korra lie her head in her lap. "Are you okay there?"

"Uh-huh," Korra mumbled. She closed her eyes as her mother started to stroke her hair.

"Just try to rest, sweetheart," her mother gently advised. "We're not leaving you."

"Okay," Korra murmured.

"She's gonna be okay," Tonraq reached over and brushed a few strands of hair away from their daughter's face.

"I can't believe someone hurt her like that," Senna fought back tears as she glanced down at Korra.

"She's safe now," her husband reminded her.

"I know," Senna sighed. She ran a hand through Korra's hair as the teenager started to thrash a little. "Shh, little one, it's okay. You're safe. I have you. You're with us. You're okay…"

Korra stopped thrashing a minute later and relaxed once again.

Senna whispered that she loved her before returning her attention to her husband who had just asked her a question. As Senna gazed out of the window, something told her it was going to be a long day…

Korra opened her eyes to find herself in a dark room. She felt someone holding her. Not registering where she was at first, she struck out, trying to get free. She heard a familiar female voice assuring her, but she couldn't connect with it in her mind. All she knew was that she was being held against her will and she had to break free.

"Korra? Little one, it's okay. You're safe. It's Mom who has you."

There it was again. That familiar, soothing voice. Korra recognized it, but she wasn't able to connect with it. She tried to sit up, but was pushed back down by a strong hand. This one was stronger than the person holding her. Again, she tried to fight her way free. She struck out blindly. As she felt her fist connect with flesh, she heard the same female voice address her again. Only this time the tone was stern.

"Korra! I know you can hear me little one, you're safe. You need to calm down. You're safe."

This time Korra not only recognized the voice, she was able to connect with it. Opening her eyes fully, she discovered she was still having trouble seeing out of her right one. But her left one was perfectly fine. She tried to move, but she was held fast by a pair of gentle arms.

"Mom?" she asked.

"Yes. Very good little one," her mother praised. "Do you know where you are?"

"In your arms," Korra replied.

"That's right. I'm going to lay you down so I can heal your Dad. Don't move."

Korra recognized the stern tone in her mother's voice, which was a rare thing to hear. She decided to play it safe. Despite this, she had to know.

"Why do you have to heal Dad?'

"There was a little accident," her mother explained in a semi more gentle tone than before.

"What happened?" Korra insisted. She tried to sit up again.

"Korra…" her mother warned.

"Mom, I need to-" Korra started to say, but stopped at the stern look on her mother's face. She lay back down.

"Thank you little one," her mother said as she went over to Tonraq. "Honey, let me see."

"Senna, it's not a big deal," Tonraq tried to dismiss. "I've had worse."

"Honey, you're bleeding," his wife informed him, "let me see."

"Where?" Korra asked. She was in a sitting position again.

"Korra I mean it, don't move," her mother forewarned.

"Why is Dad bleeding?" Korra demanded.

"Senna sighed.

"I'm okay now, princess," Tonraq assured her as Senna finished healing his cheek.

"What happened?" Korra insisted.

It was then that something clicked in Korra's mind. She remembered hitting something just before she fully awoke from her nightmare.

"Dam-darn it!" she covered up the almost curse as realization hit her.

"Korra!" her mother admonished.

"Dad, I'm so sorry!" Korra apologized. She could see the spot where she had struck him clearly now. Even though her mother had healed it, it still looked a little bruised. She tried to get out of bed, but was stopped by pain in her right knee.

"Korra, you need to rest," her father was at her side in seconds. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"What hurts, little one?" her mother asked quickly.

Korra thought about lying, but then decided against it. She had a feeling her mother wasn't in the mood and she knew her parents didn't deserve it.

"My right knee," she replied.

"Thank you for being honest little one," her mother dipped her hands in a bowl of water and touched them to Korra's knee. "How does that feel, sweetheart?"

"Better," Korra replied.

Senna kissed her forehead before sitting down next to her husband and daughter.

"I'm not mad at you," she assured Korra.

"I'm mad at myself," the seventeen-year-old revealed.

"Princess, it wasn't your fault," her father assured her. "I don't blame you. I know it was an accident."

"Still. I shouldn't have struck you. You would never hurt me," she looked at both of her parents in turn, "either of you."

"You're conscious self knows that," her mother reminded her.

"But your subconscious is a different story," her father finished. "Do you wanna talk about your nightmare?"

"No," Korra replied. "I just wanna go back to sleep if that's okay."

"Of course it is," her mother kissed her right cheek, "we love you so much. I'm sorry I was short with you earlier. I was just worried about your Dad and you as well. I didn't want you hurting yourself further."

"I know," her daughter assured her as her eyes closed. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too my little one," her mother bent down and kissed her cheek. "Just try to sleep."

"You don't have to tell me…" Korra's voice trailed off as she let sleep find her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Senna asked, glancing up at her husband.

"I'm fine," he assured her. "I just hope Korra's going to be okay."

"She'll be fine in time," Senna said knowingly. "I'm just glad we were here for her."

"Me too," her husband agreed.

Just then, Tenzin poked his head in the room.

"How is she doing?"

"She's getting better slowly, but surely," Senna replied. "She just fell asleep."

Tenzin nodded.

"I'm so sorry this happened. You entrusted me with your daughter and I failed."

Senna shook her head.

"Tenzin, you didn't fail. We're grateful for everything you've done for Korra. It's not your fault."

"Tarlaq is the only one at fault here," Tonraq growled. He took a deep breath as he felt Senna put a hand on his right shoulder. She always had a calming effect on him.

Tenzin nodded.

"It's my pleasure. I care for Korra as well," he nodded towards the sleeping teenager resting in her mother's embrace.

"I know she appreciates it as well," Tonraq assured him.

"Is there anything you need?" Tenzin asked.

Senna shook her head.

"No," she replied.

Tenzin indicated Korra once again.

"If you could bring Korra some water, that would be great," Senna requested.

Tenzin nodded and went to do so. He returned and set a cup of Korra's native element on the nightstand.

"Thank you," Senna softly replied.

"You're welcome," Tenzin replied. With that, he was gone.

Senna sighed as she gazed down at Korra. Her daughter was sleeping fitfully, breaking her heart.

"Shh, it's okay, little one. You're safe. I have you. I love you," with that, she continued to hold her daughter, hoping it brought her a measure of comfort. She knew Korra. Her daughter was strong. She would be okay in time. The important thing was that she knew she was safe with the people who loved her most. The rest would work out eventually. Korra was safe in her mother's arms. And that was enough as far as Senna was concerned.

THE END


End file.
